Light My Fire
by Rain2009
Summary: She sounded so helpless, so lost and alone. Alice wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms, and tell her it was going to be okay. But she couldn’t. Alice/Bella


**Authors Note: **So, when I wrote this (almost four months ago) I had only read the series up until Eclipse, and I had fallen _madly _in love with the Twilight Series the moment I read the Preface of Twilight, but for some reason just couldn't come up with a story until after I had finished the third book. So here I was, typing my soul out, about a story that would NEVER happen, but takes place during the second book… and I hope you do enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: **I make NO claims on any of Stephenie Meyer's, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn's film, book trademarks or copyrights, and no infringement is intended. Without a shadow of a doubt this story _will_ contain femslash. So if you are bothered by love and affection between two consenting beings of the same sex, weather it be human, werewolf, vampire, or anything else then I'm forced to _strongly _suggest you turn right around and find something else to read. I kindly and respectfully ask that you keep any flames to yourself, though reviews and _constructive _criticism are _always_ welcomed and appreciated!

**Summary:** "Please Alice, I need you." the words were nothing more than a whisper, but they were enough for the vampire to pick up on. She sounded so helpless, so lost and alone. Alice wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms, and tell her it was going to be okay. But she couldn't.

**Light My Fire**

By

Rain2009

_Now when I caught myself,_

_I had to stop myself._

_From saying something,_

_That I should have never thought of._

--Paramore "I Caught Myself"

As always her truck roared like an angry beast down the road on her way home from one of her routinely visits to La Push. Bella Sawn shivered, the cold seeming to enter her very core, seeping deep down into her bones. The heater in the old Chevy probably hadn't worked since its golden glory days that were even father behind it than Bella's distance to Phoenix.

Bella was now beginning to feel all alone. Sure she had Jacob, but since his transformation into a werewolf, something within him had changed. He was no longer _her _Jacob. Though in the times when he would give her one of his old grins rather than his cocky smirks, for a brief instant, she knew he was still there. But that was only on what felt like the rarest of occasions.

Bella pulled into the driveway of her home in Forks, Washington. Having reached her destination, she threw her truck into park, killing the engine soon after. She opened the door of the truck and stepped onto the pavement. She slipped slightly, and had to grip her door in order to stop herself from falling over. Once she had her balance back, she shut the door, and proceeded inside. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, meaning that he probably was going to be working late again. It had seemed to become the norm for him as of late. Right now that was probably the best thing, all Bella wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and confrontation with his questions of how Jake and Billy had been getting along _wasn't _on her top ten things to do right at that moment.

Soundlessly she unlocked the door, and let herself inside. Without so much as a glance at the wall, she shuffled upstairs to her room, where she threw her jacket aside carelessly. She pulled on the simple pair of grey short shorts, and brown t-shirt she wore to bed. She threw a glance at the window. Shaking her head, she walked over, and slid it open, the cold wrapping her in its icy grasp instantly. She was freezing already in the chilly air, but for some reason, something inside her screamed to open the window. Walking over to her bed, Bella pulled back the comforter, slipping her body in-between the sheets. With a content sigh, and a slight shiver, she snuggled into her pillow, unconsciousness absorbing her almost immediately.

From outside, a familiar figure watched from the shadows as the curtains fluttered in the chilly night air, into the bedroom. The petite, figure moved lithely through the forest surrounding the house, making her way towards the home, within a matter of seconds, her short, spiked hair fluttered around her face momentarily from the sudden burst of speed. She gave a glance up at the second story window. Easily she could have leaped into the room with a single bound.

But where would the fun be in that?

Living up to her pixie hype, she leaped up, into the tree, climbing, branch by branch in a series of complex acrobatic, gravity defying stunts, that would surely baffled any human who walked by. Finally she reached the one closest to the windowsill, doing a perfect dismount; she landed onto the four inch ledge without so much as the sound of a twig snap.

Right at that moment Alice Cullen couldn't possibly have felt more like the perfect candidate for the classification of 'Creepy Stalker' than she did at that precise moment.

Crouching in the shadows cast by the oak's broad branches, the pixie was almost perfectly hidden from the sight of the sleeping teen in the moonless night. Even in her sleep, the pain reflected off of Bella's soft, warm face. Silently, Alice slipped over to the windowsill, and into the room of the girl she had missed so much. Bella then shifted in her sleep, murmuring a few syllables before pulling the covers over her bare bicep.

One of those syllables was _Alice_.

Alice took an unneeded shaky breath, taking note of the Goosebumps that were now on Bella's exposed skin. This teenager that lay before her, she looked so fragile, so small. Watching as she whimpered in her sleep, deep within the marrow of her bones, Alice felt a powerful longing to protect this living, breathing creature.

Once again, she shivered, and Alice snuck out her bedroom door, and down the hall, fishing through the closet, until she found a heavy quilt. Soundlessly closing the door, Alice went back to Bella's room, where the brunette was still shivering. Quickly unfolding the blanket, the vampire laid it over the girl, and almost instantly she stopped her uncontrollable twitches.

"Please Alice, I need you." the words were nothing more than a whisper, but they were more than enough for the vampire to pick up on. She sounded so helpless, so lost and alone. She wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms, and tell her it was going to be okay. But she couldn't. She gave her _word_ to Edward that she would stay away from her. But she had already gone against that, and the defeated vampire shrugged.

Alice sat down, her weight shifting the bed as if she were nothing more than a feather. She watched as Bella slept the chestnut brown hair had fallen onto her face. Alice gingerly brushed her fingers slightly across her forehead to remove the stray locks of hair. With a content sigh, Bella gave a soft, true grin at her touch and Alice noted that the moment she drew her fingers away, it disappeared. Alice sighed, as she stared down at the human. She had somehow snuck into the vampire's dead heart, and captured it entirely without even realizing it.

Alice's fingers entwined themselves into her hair, gently playing with the strands, watching Bella sleep. It wasn't until nearly nine before she heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser coming down the road. Her head turned in its direction when the glow from his headlights reflected off of the hardwood flooring from underneath the door casting a soft shadow as it raked across.

Turning her attention back to the teen, she continued to toy with her hair, basking in her scent. Not so much from her blood, but from her natural smell. She had missed being close to her, so much that she had in fact left the Denali family, for this human girl. She hated feeling this way, but what choice did she have? You can't exactly _wish _away your feelings for someone. One hundred and nine years of life had taught that much to her at least.

Alice glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed, the bright red digital numbers reading 5:15 AM. Charlie would be up in about ten minuets for work, and was going to check up on Bella. With a defeated sigh, Alice looked back at her sleeping beauty, her fingers still playing with the strands. Getting to her feet, she started for the window, only to pause, halfway there. She gave a long look at the one girl she wanted so desperately, but couldn't have. Giving into her urge, she walked back over to the bed. Leaning over, she whispered into her ear. "_I love you Bella. More than you know_." Giving her a feather light kiss on the girl's forehead, she made her way back to the window. She crouched low to the ground, leaning back slightly, then with a graceful jump; she sprang from the room, landing a few feet away from the trunk of the tree, sprinting as fast as her immortal body would go; desperate to outrun the heartache that she would forever endure because of the one girl who had light her fire.

**So, what do you think? This isn't going to be anything more. I know, I know and I'm so sorry! I was trying to turn it into something more, but this story clashes with the series enough as it is. I mean, come on, and think about it! Even if she could hide her thoughts from Edward, Jasper would **_**instantly **_**pick up on her emotions! That's just my logic… feel free to review! And remember, you don't have to be a member to do so!**

**Rain2009**


End file.
